koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kenshiro
Kenshiro (ケンシロウ), nicknamed Ken by his friends, is the main protagonist of the Fist of the North Star series. He is one of the series' iconic characters, who is famous for saying "You are already dead." (お前はもう死んでいる, Omae wa mou shindeiru) and for his high-pitched Bruce Lee inspired yells. Known as the "messiah of the end of the century" or the "savior of the post-apocalyptic world", Kenshiro is a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken who is considered to have legendary abilities for the craft. He is Raoh, Toki and Jagi's youngest adopted brother; Hyo is his elder biological brother. Yuria is his love interest and he starts the series searching for her after they were separated by Shin. Although he acts as a composed stoic, he is actually very kind and is moved by any caring people he meets. He won't fight people who have a good heart, people who don't have the will to oppose him, or those who are in sorrow. Kenshiro only strives to guard those who can't protect themselves and punishes thugs with a death fitting for their crimes. As their fighting style dictates that only one successor can inherit the technique at any time, Kenshiro gradually fights his brothers to decide the 64th successor of the Hokuto ancestry techniques. Dream Mode Hearing the supposedly dead Shin revive his army once more, Kenshiro joins forces with his comrades and Toki to overthrow and deal with his friend once and for all. As he travels to solve the mysteries he encountered, he stays within a town whilst on the road. In the same rest stop, the "Nanto army" and Jagi are disrupting the peace of the residents. Unwilling to abandon the innocents to the carnage, Kenshiro stands up to the challenge of protecting them. Kenshiro may be used in Dream mode after clearing his Legend Mode. Completing Kenshiro's Dream mode unlocks an EX Costume where Kenshiro is shirtless and powered up, as depicted during his final battle with Raoh. Quotes *"You are already dead!" *"Any who stands in my way, shall feel the fury of my fists!" *"What's the matter? Scared?" *"These fists have seen more than you could imagine." *"I'll say it again, Hokuto Shinken is invincible." *"Pick a spot, I'll make sure... to bury you there." Gameplay Moveset Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : :Throw: :Special Technique: :Taunt: RB & LS (XBox 360) Techniques *''Hokutō Hyakuretsu Ken'' (North Star Hundred Crack Fist) - Kenshiro's trademark technique in which he pumps up his upper body muscles and rips apart his shirt. He then pummels his foe with a flurry of punches, often resulting in instant death moments later. He can perform 50 punches in 3 seconds. *''Kanzan Ryōzan Ha'' (Rocky Mountain Dual Cutting Wave) - Kenshiro pierces his hand into his opponent's head, splitting it in two as if his hand were a blade. As a Hokuto user, Kenshiro can use 100% of his body's potential in the blow to produce damage far greater than any normal person. *''Hokuto Shichi Shiseiten'' (North Star Seven Stars of Death) - Kenshiro punches at specific vital points that forms the shape of the Big Dipper. Used to also to break walls embedded with the Big Dipper. Originally used against Devil's Rebirth as the finishing blow. *''Hokutō Juha Zan'' (North Star Soft Destroying Chop) - Kenshiro leaps into the air and performs a series of hovering kicks before landing with a decisive thrust with his palm outstretched. In the series, he uses this move to defeat Heart. *''Seieiko'' (Awakening of the Senses) - The final blow used against Jagi, Kenshiro sends a fierce upper to target the vital point Ryugan, located on the thoracic vertebrae, which causes the opponent's nervous system to become extremely hypersensitive, to the point where a mere touch causes immense pain. Kenshiro then jumps back and follows up with a charging punch that sends the enemy flying. *''Hokuto Goretsu Ha'' (North Star Steel Shredding Grip) - Kenshiro strikes forth a sphere of ki forward with his right hand, before using the might of his very fingers to crush and unleash a mighty blast around him. Unlocked when fighting Uighur, this was originally used to sever Uighur's right shoulder as a counter. *''Tenha Kassatsu'' (Heaven Destroy Surviving Kill) - Kenshiro hops into the air and concentrates his power to erupt seven pillars of energy on the field below him, forming the shape of the big dipper. He finishes the move with a final blast. *''Musō Tensei'' (Thoughtless Turning Life) - The ultimate technique of Hokuto Shinken, its mastery attained by knowing and experiencing true sorrow, allowing the user to become one with the concept of nothingness. Kenshiro powers up and is temporary invulnerable to any attack. Depending on when the player uses it, Kenshiro may not perfectly perform the move and will only gain a limited moment of invincibility. *''Hokutō Zankai Ken'' (North Star Remorse Fist) - A Legendary Move famously used against many in the series, Kenshiro punctures his thumbs into his opponent's head. They will live for three seconds to repent for their sins before erupting into a bloody mess. This move instantly kills common foes, but mainly stuns tougher opponents. *''Hokutō Ujō Mōshōha'' (North Star Sentimental Violent Gliding Ruin) - A Legendary Move used as the finishing blow to Thouzer, Kenshiro roundhouse kicks four times before thrusting his fist forward. As his fist rises for an uppercut, pillars of ki project skywards from the ground, causing any weaker enemies in a wide vicinity around him to experience euphoria before exploding violently. *''Hokuto Tenkai Senretsu Sho'' (North Star Dubhe Shattering Palm) - A Game Original Legendary Move, Kenshiro throws punches with all his might, that sends ki forwards in nebulous clouds. For the final blow, Kenshiro charges back his right hand and throws a palm strike that sends a mighty finishing blast. Shin Hokuto Musou Fighting Style Hokuto Shinken is a centuries old assassination technique that was devised during the Three Kingdoms era. As it was originally made to protect the three emperors (Cao Cao, Sun Quan, Liu Bei), a slight division named after each of their families exists. Hokuto Shinken is an internal martial art, targeting vital points of energy within the human body with concentrated, powerful strikes. Users of the technique can tap into their bodies' hidden capabilities, making experienced users impenetrable to gunfire wounds and hits dealt by heavy metallic objects. Due to the legend that the Hokuto style will cause chaos wherever the practitioner stays, Kenshiro wanders the land to protect the common folk. The true strength of the style relies on the experiences of the practitioner and their emotions; the more sorrow and love a practitioner feels, the stronger their attacks. They can instill memories of the ones they respect within their hearts, allowing users to be able to perfectly mimic other techniques. Understanding true sadness is the only way to unlock the style's greatest move. Like most Chinese based martial arts, Hokuto Shinken has both a soft style and hard style; soft styles focusing more on accuracy and speed to strike specific vital points, where hard styles focus on overwhelming power, indiscriminately striking many vital points at once. Kenshiro uses the soft aspect of Hokuto. In the game, Kenshiro equally relies on kicks and punches for his normal attacks. Gallery Kenshiro-concept.jpg|Concept artwork File:Kenshiro-comic.jpg|Image comparison between his Musou outfit with his downloadable "comic faithful" costume Kenshiro_DLC_Outfit_(FNS2).png|Shura outfit costume File:Kenshiro-harasigned.jpg|Tetsuo Hara's autographed illustration of Kenshiro at the March 3rd play test Category:Fist of the North Star Characters